lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Galaxy Adventures
Galaxy Adventures 'is a 1001 Spears productions show coming to Frick TV and other LMMCU television networks. Story Plot ''Galaxy Adventures takes place in a parallel universe populated by LEGO. The premise is that a year ago, a team of four went on a great journey to seek the last essence of pure creativity: Doc Overbuild, Dandy Devon, Ice Ball, and Nobleman Norm. After having found it on the mysterious planet Crucifix, the naughty ambassador of the expedition, Nobleman Norm, was pulled into the source, fusing with it to create a darkness of chaotic moonlit energy. However, even though Doc Overbuild plugged the abyss, the stress caused Crucifix to explode into a thousand other worlds. After the incident, the hikers decide to form their own factions, Doc Overbuild creating the Congregation, Dandy Devon forming the Mystic, Ice Ball leading the Risk Squad, and the Baron's mentor Orchid Bonfire creating the Valor. The factions work together to create the Nexus League in order to destroy the Darkness and its henchmen. The Adventure Climber, a ship carrying new recruits is attacked by the Darkness. A gang of various Nexus League members, aboard the ship, escape to Planet Gardens with the aid of Bangkok. Here, a disaster involving Valor has infected Planet Gardens with Darkness and released a behemoth called the Spider Queen. After travelling through the world and discovering the Spider Queen's location, the band kills the Spider Queen at the Block Yard and claims their first Property, where they can place collected models and bricks. Now, the members eventually travel to Halo Base, where they choose which faction to join. From there, the members travel to other worlds like Forbidden Valley and Gnarled Woods. Cast * Trigger Happy the Gremlin as Trigger, Various Others * MilesRS677 as Meco * The-Cipher-King-2002 as Ciph * Skyrimlord3 as David * RealGameTime as Tim Episodes Season One * The First Adventures * Training * Factions are Formed * Impressions on Factions * Arachnophobia * Halo Base * Halo Base Hangout * Gnarled Woods * Captain Jacknife * Pet Cove * Infinite Possibilities * Starbase 3001 * Racing * More Racing * Avant Garde * Return to Planet Gardens * Journey to Frostburgh * Frostivus * New Arrivals * Ninjas Season Two * Ninjas: Part 2 * Trigger Joins the Pirates * Ninjas and Pirates * Luxury and Demons * Return to the Adventure Explorer * Hangout Hideout * Red Blocks * Hang Away, Hideaway * Killer of Dragons * New Adventurers * Planet of Gardens * Random S**t * Metaninjas * Battle of Halo Base Parent's Guide '''Sex & Nudity Violence & Gore * Trigger and Meco kill enemies that fall apart into LEGO pieces. * Trigger uses a gun while Meco uses a sword, and other characters use lasers to kill dragons, robots, Darkling Mechs, and sharks. * Gunfire and explosions occur during the intense battle sequences. Profanity * Infrequent profanity. Includes words such as "b***h", "s**t", and rarely "f**k" (always censored). Drinking/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes * Some hostiles may scare children. * Specifically, the Planet Gardens Survival is the third most intense moment so far, with the Spider Queen battle being the second. The most intense is the Darkness Dragon battle. Common Sense Media Age: 13 Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ Educational Value: The show is intended to entertain rather than educate, and as such, lacks any educational elements. Positive Messages: ⭐ Characters are exhorted to use their imagination to save the world. Characters rely on killing their enemies. Positive Role Models: ⭐⭐ The heroes of the world are fearless, creative, and work as a team to save the world, and the protagonists are encouraged to do the same. Meco insults other characters, but still has the same qualities. Violence: ⭐⭐⭐ This show is really heavy in violence as characters kill enemies and destroy objects in the world as they progress. Characters use blades, hammers, and ray guns. But all of the people and things are made of LEGO bricks and simply break apart. Sex: Not applicable. Language: ⭐ Characters sometimes swear, but even the slightest curse is fully censored. Consumerism: ⭐⭐ LEGO's brand name and purchasing information is available on the website, but no advertising is seen in the show. Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking: Not applicable. Gallery Galaxy Adventures.png Trivia * The intro plays It's My Life by Bon Jovi. * There is a running gag in the show where if someone's last name is Lane, someone will accidentally or purposely call their last names' lame (Cloud Lane, Velocity Lane, etc). * If another episode does not come in a week, the show is canned. Category:TV shows Category:Dark fantasy Category:Action Adventure Category:TV-14 Category:Amazing Category:2016 Category:Cancelled Category:October Category:Galaxy Adventures Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears